The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines and, more particularly, to a seal for use between an injector and a combustion chamber in a gas turbine.
A gas turbine will typically include multiple injectors to mix air and fuel in a combustion portion of the gas turbine. Injectors that are positioned downstream in the combustion chamber are referred to as Late Lean Injectors (LLI). There is typically considerable transient movement between injectors and the combustion chamber, and liners are typically used where the injectors enter the combustion chamber. To reduce leakage between injectors and liners, floating collars can be used, however due to relatively large injectors and tight space requirements, a floating collar with a traditional lead in feature is not possible. Inverting the lead in feature could cause the injector to load against the floating collar ferrule rather than the liner collar.
In addition, a gap is typically desired to be maintained between an injector and a liner for manufacturing and assembly reasons. Therefore, simply tightening the tolerances between the injector and the liner to reduce leakage is not feasible.